Re' Neo Mine Lurvs Montè
by PENGIKUT GODEG OF PASUNDAN
Summary: Etnisku dibantai di perlakukan bagai hewan buruan. Para gadisnya mereka bawa ke sebuah camp termasuk diriku yang hanya seorang perempuan dari etnis terbantai. Namun belum reda cobaan menghadangku ku harus hidup dengan presiden otak di balik pembantaian etnisku. Ia menganggapku kekasihnya Warning: Fem Naru, Gender bender,typo,dll
1. Chapter 1

Re' Neo Lurvs Monté

PEREMPUAN PENAKLUK Asal PeGUNUNGan

Disclaimer

Rated: M

Genre: X

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto(female)

Warning: FemNaru,typo,dll

Dahulu kala

Disaat Negaraku Di perintah oleh Seorang Tirani

Pengalaman Pribadi ku bagikan pada Kalian Generasi Muda abad ini.

Ketika itu umurku baru 17 tahun di saat terjadi pembasmian etnis Uzu di provinsi Konoha di Negara Hi.

Tangisan, deruan tembakan senjata api dan histeria massal etnis kami ketika derap-derap langkah ribuan serdadu tentara Negara Hi mengpora-porandakan rumah-rumah kami, anak-anak gadis kami mereka ambil dan ribuan nyawa etnis kami mereka tanggalkan.

Kami seperti kumpulan orang-orang terhina yang berlumuran dosa di muka bumi . Di perlakukan bagai binatang yang mereka buru untuk kesenangan mereka semata.

Aku pun ingat ketika itu aku Diseret-seret dengan paksa oleh beberapa tentara untuk memasuki sebuah mobil bak terbuka. Aku meronta terdiam menduduki tanah yang berlumpur karena lumuran darah dari etnis kami yang sudah mati. Bukan aku semata yang melawan ribuan gadis yang senasib denganku juga melawan tak ingin mereka menginjak-injak harga diri etnis kami lebih dari ini yang sudah terlindas oleh kebiadaban mereka.

tapi sayangnya Aku beserta ribuan gadis lain dari etnis yang sama tak bisa berrbuat banyak. Akhirnya kami pasrah di bawa entah kemana meninggalkan keluargaku yang entah tahu keselamatan mereka.

Meneteskan air mata untuk terakhir kalinya di tempat itu aku bersua" selamat tinggal" dan kami para gadis Uzu meninggalkan Kampung halaman kami entah tahu kapan kembali.

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah pembantaian etnis uzu, kami para gadis Uzu di tempatkan di sebuah camp kumuh di pinggiran kota yang kami entah tahu itu tepatnya di mana.

Telah tiga hari kami menghuni camp ini dan tiga hari itu juga aku menangis putus asa dengan keadaan ku di camp tersebut.

Aku menghuni sebuah sel yang juga di tempati oleh 15 gadis Uzu lainnya. Kami berdesak-desakan mencari tempat yang cukup untuk sekedar berbaring mengistirahatkan raga tapi namanya juga sempit ya terpaksa kami saling tindih memaklumi keadaan ini.

Ku ingat hari itu di mana ketika Beberapa gadis berambut merah khas etnis kami mencoba kabur dengan cara menyelinap ke dalam sebuah box mobil truk yang akan meninggalkan camp ini setelah mengirimkan persedian makanan untuk beberapa tahanan yang memghuni camp yang ku huni.

Namun niat baik untuk melarikan diri malah terbalik menjadi bunuh diikat disebuah pohon rambutan di belakang sel yang ku tempati karena ketahuan oleh beberapa penjaga camp yang menggeledah box truk yang mereka gunakan untuk kabur.

Mereka mati tapi aku tak peduli yang hidup harus melanjutkan kiprahnya yang mati biarlah mati tak usah di kasihani toh mereka sudah tak ada harapan untuk membantu kami untuk bebas dari sini.

Ku lihat di tengah malam jasad mereka yang diikat masih menggantung di sebuah pohon rambutan. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan tetap seperti itu. Aku tak peduli bukan aku egois tapi keadaan sulit ini membuatku apatis akan keadaan sekitar sini.

4 hari berselang

Puluhan Gadis Etnis Hyuuga yang memiliki ciri fisik yang khas pada matanya yang seperti tidak berpupil turut mendekam di camp yang ku huni. Mereka lebih tragis daripada etnis kami disaat mereka sudah tiba di camp. Ku dengar dari beberapa petugas jaga yang tak sengaja ku dengar diantara beberapa gadis etnis Hyuuga tersebut ada yang dilecehkan bahkan ada yang juga di bunuh karena berusaha melawan ketika akan diperkosa oleh tentara yang bejat akan moral. Aku setidaknya bersyukur setidaknya etnis kami tak sampai di lecehkan atau di bunuh seperti itu.

Ya mungkin saja pembawaan perempuam etnis Hyuuga yang lemah lembut membuat tentara seakan lebih leluasa melecehkan mereka karena tak ada perlawanan yang berarti. berbeda dengan etnis kami yang sejak kecil sudah berlarian mencari penghidupan entah laki-laki atau perempuan mereka memiliki tanggungan yang sama.

Secara fisik perempuan etnis kami terbilang mumpuni bayangkan saja perempuan terpendek di etnis kami yang mendekam di sini sekitar 182 cm hmm memang di atas rata-rata dari tinggi perempuan etnis lain.

Itulah penyebab perempuan etnis kami tak bernasib sama seperti perempuan etnis yang baru saja tiba di camp yang ku huni ini.

Ku lihat dari dalam jeruji besi mereka bermuka masam dan lusuh bahkan diantara mereka diseret-seret bagai karung oleh salah seorang tentara karena mereka sudah tak kuat lagi hanya sekedar untuk berjalan.

Mereka menuju sel yang ku huni menjebloskan sekitar 10 perempuan etnis Hyuuga dengan paksa hah membuat sel ini semakin sesak saja.

Hah tak ada niatan untuk mendekati mereka yang baru tiba. Ya tak ada namun sesaat aku berpikir tak salahkah mencari sekutu di dalam kandang kutu terhina ini.

Ku dekati seorang gadis manis yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggiran sel dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Plukk

"Hyuuga" ku panggil dia mengusap-usap ubun-ubun kepalanya lembut untuk menolehkan padangannya padaku.

"Ekkhhh...A-ada a-apa? " balasnya gugup hihi dengan ekspresi pucat pasi dan gugup membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan namun sayang hidupnya harus bernasib seperti ini.

"Tak ada hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Ku lihat dari tadi kau terus murung menutupi wajahmu sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ucapku ramah tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigiku yang menguning karena sejak tiba di sini Aku tidak pernah menggosok gigiku lagi dengan serbuk bata dan saat itu pasta gigi mahal harganya ya untuk etnis Uzu yang tinggal di lereng pegunungan tak mau ambil pusing dengan pasta gigi toh serbuk batu bata sudah cukup membuat gigi etnis kami strong Dazelling.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau menyapaku ?" Tanya gadis Hyuuga itu tidak mengerti denganku yang mendekatinya ini.

"Tidak tahu mungkin melihatmu yang Manis membuatku ingin mendekat"

"Hanya itu saja ya. Terima kasih hmmm..." kata gadis Hyuuga itu tapi kebingungan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Aku Naruto! Lalu Namamu?"

"Namaku Hinata, terima kasih ya Uzumaki-san" ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Untuk Apa berterima kasih padaku?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan terima kasih dari gadis Hyuuga tersebut padaku.

"Terima kasih kau mau mengobrol denganku" balas Hinata matanya mengeluarkan air mata entah tahu penyebabnya apa.

"Kau Aneh hanya sekedar berbicara denganmu kau sudah berterima kasih padaku apalagi kalau aku memberikan sebuah makanan untukmu hihi. Ekhh kenapa kau menangis? Tak senang ya kehadiranku di dekatmu." Kataku panik melihat Hinata semakin bercucuran air mata.

Hinata mengusap paksa pelupuk matanya mengeringkan air matanya " bu-bukan begitu, Aku hanya terharu."

"Terharu?" Beo Ku tidak mengerti hah sulit sekali memahani perkataan gadis Hyuuga yang ku ajak berbicara ini.

Ku lihat Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang manis dengan matanya masih berkaca-kaca karena menangis tapi dengan cepat mendongak kepalannya kepadaku. Aku terpekik seperti tercekik ku lihat Hinata hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang terus menyucur dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Hinata hi-hidungmu ke~~"

"Berdarah ekhh? Hm " ucap Hinata tersenyum padaku. Sungguh manis senyuman perempuan yang baru ku kenal ini.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanyaku penasaran sebab gadis Hyuuga ini terus menyucurkan darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"A-aku~~" Ku pasang kupingku dengan daya maksimal namun perkataan Hinata mengenai pendarahannya terpotong ketika seorang Tentara Berlogo bintang Merah membuka gembok yang ku huni beserta puluhan gadis yang lain menyuruh kami untuk keluar dari sel.

Hampir ku lupa mungkin kalian penasaran mengapa banyak gadis etnis terbantai mendekam di camp ini uniknya lagi hanya perempuan muda yang di tangkap dan di jebloskan di sini.

Ya kalian pasti tahu tentang Romusha ataupun Rodi ya hampir sama mungkin kami akan dipekerjakan dengan upah Murah di sebuah pabrik atau lebih dari itu kami akan di perjual-belikan ke rumah-rumah bordil di luar negeri sana yang mengincar gadis-gadis muda dan cantik sebagai komoditas utama untuk memancing sekumpulan bajingan hidung belang ke rumah bordil yang membeli para gadis yang mendekam di camp ini.

Namun untungnya saat ini tahun pelik bagi usaha rumah bordil karena krisis ekonomi di negeri seberang sana ,ya setidaknya berkerja di pabrik dengan upah murah sangat lebih baik ketimbang harus melayani lelaki hidung belang di rumah-rumah bordil di negara seberang sana.

Kembali ke zaman di mana aku mengalami kisah ini.

Aku menggenggam tangan Hinata erat sekali menjaganya untuk tidak berpisah denganku berusaha keras untuk keluar dari sel yang sungguh sesak ini.

Kami digiring menuju sebuah Aula yang luas di camp ini setelah Aku dan Hinata keluar dari sel kami.

Semua orang menunggu cemas , berdiri kikuk di absen oleh seorang Presiden.

Seorang Presiden yang memiliki kuasa dan wewenang termasuk membantai etnisku yang ku banggakan dan etnis Hyuuga juga.

Presiden yang ku benci menatap persatu wanita yang di absen oleh salah satu letnan yang baik. Ia sungguh baik namun sayang ia hanya bawahan presiden.

Letnan itu bernama Nara Shikamaru dari etnis Nara yang berasal di ujung tapal batas utara di negeri ini. Ia seperti seseorang pemalas yang tak berguna namun di balik semua itu ia adalah seorang yang baik hati tampa pamrih dan seorang penjaga bagi kami dari tindakan Asusila yang dilakukan oleh beberapa tentara bintang merah yang bejad.

Nara Shikamaru memanggil Namaku "Uzumaki Naruto" . Aku tersentak mendapat panggilan itu. Aku menoleh pada Hinata di Sampingku. Lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berkata "Semoga beruntung" .

"Uzumaki Naruto " Nara Shikamaru memanggil namaku kembali dengan Toannya. Aku menatap Hinata sejenak lalu berlari untuk menghadap Sang Presiden Dalang dibalik pembantaian etnisku.

Aku berdiri di hadapan Presiden yang duduk angkuh di singgasana kursinya yang empuk.

Ia menatapku dari atas ke bawah meneliti lekuk tubuhku. Presiden berdiri dari singgasananya mendekat padaku.

Wajahnya dihadapanku saat ini. Wajahnya terus dekat semakin mendekati wajahku. Aku menunduk menjaga pandangan mataku padannya namun ia dengan cepat mencekram daguku mendongakan paksa supaya menatapnya.

"Uzumaki ekhh?" Ucapnya seolah bertanya apakah aku seorang dari etnis Uzu.

Sang Presiden melepaskan cengkramannya padaku namun beralih pada Rambutku yang berwarna kuning cerah mencolok bagai sinar matahari.

"Lihatlah Nara bahkan rambutnya tak sama dengan mereka-mereka yang di sana!" Ucap Sang Presiden menunjuk sekumpulan perempuan Uzu yang belum di absen di belakangku.

Presiden tengik itu terus memainkan rambutku yang panjang. Memilintirnya,mengelusnya,dan mencium Aroma rambutku yang mungkin sangat bau karena Aku sama sekali tak keramas tentang hal-hal sepele seperti keramas semenjak mendekam di camp laknat ini.

"Wangi" gumam sang Presiden terus merasapi aroma rambutku dengan hidungnya membuatku sedikit geli dengan perlakuan sang Presiden ini.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada bicaranya yang datar sembari berhenti menghirup aroma rambutku dengan hidungnya.

"Na-naruto" jawabku gugup seorang presiden menanyaiku.

Setelah mengetahui namaku, presiden itu menggenggam tanganku lembut menggiringku menuju singgasanannya.

Ia menduduki singgasananya yang empuk menepuk-nepuk singgasanannya mengisyaratkat aku untuk duduk di sampingnya yang artinya aku menduduki singgasana yang tak sembarang orang boleh mendudukinya.

Aku ragu untuk duduk di samping sang Presiden. Presiden terus menepuk-nepuk singgasananya namun Aku tak bergeming tak menghiraukan isyarat Sang Presiden. Mungkin sudah lelah atau kesal ia menarik tanganku membuatku oleng dan menimpa Presiden yang duduk di singgasananya.

"Akhh" pekikku ketika badanku bertubrukan dengan dada bidang sang presiden namun tanpa ku sadari tangan kekar Presiden memelukku dari depan itu membuatku mau tak mau menatap Presiden yang tersenyum aneh padaku.

"Nara? Ku ambil Nona ini! Tak apa kan?" Pinta sang presiden pada bawahannya Letnan Jendral Nara Shikamaru.

"Hah yasudahlah ambil saja. Pabrik bungkil mungkin tak menerimanya karena rambutnya itu." ujar Shikamaru mengiyakan permintaan Atasannya itu.

"T-tuan Nara , Apa mak-maksudmu?" Tanya ku pada Nara Shikamaru namun tak menoleh pada orang yang di tanyaiku karena seluruh tubuhku termasuk wajahku bertubrukan dengan dada bidang sang presiden membuatku kesulitan menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Hah Maaf ya Nona Uzumaki, sepertinya anda tak dapat bekerja di pabrik macam teman-temanmu yang lain karena presiden yang tengah memelukmu itu menginginkanmu. " tutur Letnan Jendral itu menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku terpaku 'apa maksudnya ini? Menginginkanku? Kenapa?' Innerku bertanya-tanya.

"Nona bila kau tanya kenapa? Jelas aku pun tak tahu pak presiden memang tidak terduga." Kata Nara itu menambahkan.

Aku yang tidak nyaman dengan keadaanku yang tengah di peluk oleh Presiden meronta ingin membebaskan diri tapi entah kenapa aku seperti terangkat dan menduduki paha Presiden.

"Diamlah! Turuti aku! Nyawa teman -teman seetnis mu tergantung padamu. mengerti!" Ancam presiden padaku dengan nada yang datar namun aku cukup merinding dengan reputasinya yang bertangan dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hyuuga Hinata" panggil Letnan Jendral Shikamaru memanggil dengan Toanya.

'Hinata?' Batinku

"Pak Presiden bagaimana dengan gadis ini?" Tanya Shikamaru pada presiden setelah memdapati kehadiran Hinata di depannya.

"Hn. Bawa saja ia ke Rumahmu? Jangan kerjakan orang penyakitan macam Hyuuga ini di pabrik-pabrik milik Negara! Obati dia! Setelah itu kau bebas apa-apakan dia." Respon sang presiden sejenak menatap Hinata yang kondisinya di penuhi darah yang berasal dari Hidungnya.

Presiden beralih kembali menatap wajahku membuatku ketakutan seakan nyawaku di pintu awang-awang menuju kematian.

"Kau milik ku Uzumaki Naruto" katanya seolah aku adalah kepunyaannya.

Setelah itu entah kenapa badanku seperti melayang ekh ternyata pak presiden mengendongku ala bridal style menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu merk Taiso membawaku memasukinya menempatiku di sebuah ranjang di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menempatkanku di sebuah ranjang, pak presiden keluar dari ruangan yang ku tempati menutup pintu itu dengan dentaman yang keras

Blamm

"Line 1 ,Harap yang menempati barisan line 1 untuk menaiki mobil bus militer nomor satu. Dan untuk 26 Line lainnya harap memasuki bus yang sesuai dengan Nomor line mu seperti Line 1. Mengerti Minna-san?" Suara Toa berkumandang memberi intruksi kepada seluruh gadis yang sudah di bagi kedalam beberapa barisan.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang yang ku duduki ini berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

"Terkunci" kataku saat itu setelah menggerakan knop pintu tersebut.

Hah ku coba memaksa knop pintu supaya terbuka tapi yasudahlah aku berbalik lagi ke ranjang yang tadi ku tempati.

PENGIKUT GODEG OF PASUNDAN

Hari ini semua gadis telah di kirim ke semua pabrik milik Negara dari berbagai sektor. Tapi malang bagi Hinata yang tak dapat di perkejakan karena kondisi kesehatannya ini.

Nara Shikamaru Letnan itu yang akan membawanya entah kemana ia tak tahu. Kini ia menaiki sebuah mobil sedan klasik era tahun 70'an menuju bandara untuk pergi dari kota ini.

"Letnan Ki-kita a-akan Kemana?" Tanyanya kikuk kepada seseorang di sampingnya yang sering menguap tanda bosan.

"Kau tahu Kota Nara?" Tanya balik orang di sampingnya seakan tak ada niatan untuk menyahuti pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya a-aku tahu. Kota yang indah di utara negeri ini. Apakah kita akan ke sana Letnan?"

"Tidak"

"La-lalu kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata lagi kebingunan dan penasaran dengan tempat yang akan di tujunya.

"Kita akan menuju tempat dinas baruku di Kota Dorodoro-darake Provinsi Ame."

Hinata tak bertanya lagi ketika tahu tempat tujuannya.

Suasana hening pun terjadi setelah pembicaraan tersebut di dalam mobil itu yang sedang melaju menuju Bandara.

PENGIKUT GODEG OF PASUNDAN

Malam hari ini terasa lebih terang dari biasanya bulan purnama memantulkan cahayanya pada malam ini

Aku kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang di dalam sebuah pesawat kepresidenan milik Uchiha Sasuke Presiden Negara ini.

Ia tengah memelukku menetapkan kepalaku berdekatan dengan dada bidangnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti begitu. Sangat baik namun tak banyak bicara padaku. Ia memperlakukanku layaknya kekasihnya.

Namun apakah ia hanya pura-pura atau apa? Tapi kenapa? Ia membantai etnisku, membumi hanguskan tempat tinggalku dan menculik seluruh gadis dari etnisku. Apa maunya Presiden ini.

Pusing memikirkan ini aku tanpa sadar tertidur menyender pada dada bidang sang presiden entah tahu perjalanannya kemana menaiki pesawat tersebut.

Tbc or End

Halo Urang Sunda Aya abdi nu anyar hanet keneh hehe

Ok maaf ya kalau hancur lebur fanfic pertamaku soalnya.

Lanjut atau di stop saja ya

Salam kenal semua

Author baru

Namaku: PENGIKUT GODEG OF PASUNDAN

Umur : 16 tahun

Gender: O+

Ras: Manusia

Etnis: Sunda

Spesifik: Sundayana eung Jajarana

Ideologi: Sundanism,Sosialisme,Islamisme

Organisasi: PARTAI PASUNDAN

Cita-cita: Mendirikan Negara Pasundan Merdeka Golongan Sundayana eung Jajarana.

Sifat: Rasis( Ramah dan berprestasi) Berjiwa Sosialis yang tinggi sesama Golongan Sundayana Eung Jajarana,

Idola: Ketua Anamui dan Wakil Ketua Cecep Suwirya

Fans club: Stoke City dan PERSIWA WANAHERANG

Bahasa Ibu: Sunda dan Espanol

Harapan: Semoga saja Republik Pasundan berdiri tegak menyongsong masa depan yang cerah.

Chapter 2

"Apakah ini Kota Dorodoro-darake, seperti hancur di landa perang"

"Pak Presiden, kau serius?"

"Kau membantai etnis kami kenapa,,kenapa kau ingin aku..."

"Hinata Penyakitmu mungkin sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Tapi Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Dimana ini kenapa Aku memakai Gaun pengantin?

R

E

V

I

E

W

O

R

F

O

L

L

O

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Re' Neo Lurvs Montè**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : X**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto (Female)**

**Pengikut Godeg Of Pasundan**

Lautan Manusia ribuan Mahasiswa dan rakyat biasa membanjiri jalanan ibukota menuntut Presiden ketiga Negara Hi untuk Lengser dari jabatannya.

Mereka berorasi di khalayak umum sembari membawa alat peraga untuk berunjuk rasa.

Mereka sudah tak menaruh simpati pada Presiden Negara Hi saat ini Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Para Pengunjuk rasa lalu berkumpul di depan istana Presiden yang sudah dijaga ketat oleh ribuan orang berseragam hitam dan menggunakan helm, mereka adalah Satuan Polisi Anti Huru Hara yang telah bersiap-siap dengan pentungan dan tamengnya yang bertuliskan PHH.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Semua orang mencaci -maki sang Presiden, menghancurkan Fasilitas publik yang diperuntukan untuk umum dan beberapa diantara mereka juga ada yang melempari Polisi Anti Huru-Hara dengan batu bahkan bom Molotov kreasi mereka sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat puluhan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi diseret paksa,diringkus oleh Satuan Polisi Anti Huru-Hara untuk digelandang paksa ke Sebuah mobil Truk yang ditandai dengan logo Kepolisian.

Mereka dipukuli, ditendang oleh sekumpulan PHH yang menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengamankan Istana Presiden dari aksi pengrusakan oleh pengunjuk rasa.

Saat ini Posisiku berada disebuah Panzer yang dikendarai oleh seorang prajurit yang ku ketahui bernama Sai, Aku melihat kejadian semua itu di depan mataku sendiri lewat kaca depan kemudi panzer.

Mereka sangat gigih terus memukul mundur mendorong PHH yang sudah membuat formasi pertahanan dengan tamengnya.

Sejak setibanya disini, Aku dan Presiden sudah mendapat pengamanan yang ekstra ketat , kami berdua bahkan dijemput dengan panzer setibanya kami di bandara. Panzer itu membawaku dan Presiden menuju Istana Presiden yang kelak akan menjadi tempat tinggalku bersama pak Presiden entah tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertempat tinggal disana.

PHH menembakkan gas air mata kepada para demonstran untuk memencahkan kosentrasi massa yang berkumpul di depan Istana Kepresidenan.

Buyar,para demonstran berhamburan meninggalkan tempat demonstrasi tersebut, menghindari tembakan gas air mata yang ditembakan oleh Beberapa PHH yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

Namun beberapa demonstran masih ada juga yang bertahan mendorong segerompolan PHH untuk mengringsek masuk kedalam perkarangan Istana.

Mereka berhasil sampai didepan pintu gerbang istana yang terbuat dari tralis besi.

Mereka dengan emosinya dan semangatnya mengguncang-gucangkan pintu gerbang istana itu dengan gigih sampai akhirnya gerbang itu rubuh dan mereka pun menduduki Istana Kepresidenan.

Mereka berteriak-teriak kesenangan bersyukur dengan lantang pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan rahmat pada mereka sehingga mampu menduduki Istana Kepresidenan.

Mereka bersuka cita merayakan itu semua,berpelukan satu sama lain, meloncat-loncat kegirangan namun kesenangan mereka berhenti ketika puluhan tank dari arah istana mendekati mereka.

Tank -tank itu melaju cepat menghampiri ratusan demonstran yang tadi sempat bersuka cita karena berhasil memasuki area istana kepresidenan walaupun hanya perkarangannya saja.

Melihat puluhan tank tersebut yang mendekat, mereka berlarian menyelamatkan diri karena itu tank-tank tentara bintang merah yang mereka tahu tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

Naas, mereka terlindas Tank-tank tentara bintang merah karena ketika mereka ingin menyelamatkan diri, ratusan demonstran itu sudah dipagari dengan pagar berduri di sekeliling mereka membuat mereka tidak bisa menghindari Tank-tank yang tringginasnya melindas mereka hingga gepeng setelah itu para demonstran yang sudah mati itu dikumpulkan di depan istana oleh ratusan anggota PHH untuk dibawa menggunakan Truk setelahnya dimusnahkan dengan cara dibakar.

Panzer yang kunaiki ini melaju melewati gerbang istana yang telah roboh oleh para demonstran setelah bubarnya demonstrasi lalu berhenti di depan istana Presiden yang sangat mewah untuk orang seukuranku yang berasal dari etnis Uzu yang serba kekurangan sejak dulu bahkan sebelum kemerdekaan Negara ini.

Aku memandang takjub sebuah bangunan di depanku ini memandangnya penuh minat bahkan sampai tak sadar Pak presiden memelukku dari belakang lumayan erat.

"Kau suka Naruto, Hn?" Tanya presiden padaku menempatkan dagunya pada pundakku yang terasa pegal karena perlakuannya padaku yang seenaknya itu.

"Presiden lepaskan! Kau tak merasa malukah diperhatikan orang-orang disekitar ini" resahku ketika ku menyadari jika orang-orang yang kebanyakan tentara memandang ke arahku juga Presiden yang tengah memelukku dari belakang.

"Tidak" balasnya singkat membuat amarahku tertahan diubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Dasar gila" makiku pada Presiden namun Presiden tak diambil hati perkataanku barusan malahan ia semakin berani mencium tengkuk leherku yang tertupi baju tebalku khas Etnis Uzu yang sudah tinggal kenangan saja itu.

"Ya Aku memang gila,semua itu karenamu" katanya menggombal sehingga membuatku semakin naik pitam.

"Gombalanmu basi,Presiden" kataku menyindir Presiden yang masih asik memelukku dari belakang membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang membuatku risih.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak"

"Leppaaaaskaaan!"

"Hn" gumamnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Akhirnya bebas juga" ucapku senang terbebas dari Presiden yang membuatku dehidrasi ditempat bila orang itu terus memelukku di tempat ini.

Grepp!

"Kyaa...kyaaa" pekikku kaget seseorang memelukku kembali dari belakang.

"Hahaha" Tawa orang itu mendapati reaksiku dipeluk.

"Presiden" kataku rada keras ternyata Pak Presiden toh yang memelukku lagi hah dasar Presiden aneh.

Aku melihat ke sampingku memandang kumpulan mayat yang ditumpukan dalam satu tempat yang rencananya akan dibawa oleh truk menuju TPA untuk dimusnahkan.

"Kau biadab Presiden" makiku pada orang yang memelukku itu.

Ku tengok ia dengan ekor mataku dibelakangku ,ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggungku sembari tertawa meremehkanku.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya menjilati daun telingaku lalu ia berkata "cepat masuk sebelum aku menyerangmu disini!" di telingaku membuat tubuhku seakan dibuat merinding atas perlakuannya padaku.

"B-baik" angguk ku gugup lalu Presiden melepaskan pelukannya padaku ia melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam Istana Kepresidenan.

'Mengerikan' batinku

…

Hangus

Bau itu yang tercium dari tempat itu, bau peperangan.

Pertumpahan darah sudah biasa di tempat itu bahkan menjadi keharusan bila kau ingin bertahan hidup.

Tempat itu ialah Provinsi Ame,provinsi terluas di Negara Hi yang dikuasai oleh 4 kubu yang saling berseteru.

Provinsi dimana manusia saling berebut dalam segala hal. Tanah,pakaian,wanita bahkan tempat buang hajatpun mereka perebutkan atas nama kelompok.

Hinata menatap gerbang masuk kota Dorodoro-darake yang tampak lesuh dimakan peradaban. Kota itu kota terbesar di Ame Utara yang saat ini dikuasai pemerintah Rezim Sasuke.

Perempuan itu memandang ngeri dengan apa yang ia lihat setelah melewati gerbang tersebut.

Peti mati,ribuan peti siap pakai yang ia lihat sepanjang mata memandang di kota tersebut.

Sang Letnan disampingnya hanya menguap sudah biasa bahkan bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini semenjak ia berkarir di kemiliteran meneruskan cita-cita sang Ayah tercinta yang sudah wafat karena dibunuh oleh organisasi Separatis yang dipimpin oleh seseorang yang berasal dari etnis Uzu.

"Letnan tempat apa ini? Mengerikan sekali." Tanya Hinata pada Shikamaru yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Shikamaru yang ditanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu karena ia fokus menatap seseorang di depannya yang ia kenal bernama Hinata, seseorang yang ia harus rawat mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya entah kapan selesainya.

Mereka berhenti disebuah kedai yang tampak lusuh dari luar ,mereka memasukinya.

Mereka berdua duduk berdua di meja dekat bar tender yang sedang bertugas mengocok dan menuangkan minuman ke dalam botol.

Shikamaru bersiul memanggil seorang pelayan yang tengah bertugas mengantarkan makanan kepada pengunjung yang lainnya di kedai itu.

Pelayan itu menghampiri meja yang ditempati Shikamaru dan Hinata lalu bertanya "mau memesan apa?" Dengan sopannya.

"Aku pesan sate buaya rawa ame dan jus jengkol ekstra gula untuk minumannya" pesan Shikamaru lalu pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan Shikamaru ke note yang ia pegang.

"Kalau Nona?" Tanya pelayan itu pada Hinata yang belum memesan makanan padanya.

Hinata melihat buku menu yang ia pegang, membacanya lalu ia berkata"aku pesan mie ayam saja dan minumannya es teh manis saja" pesannya pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan Hinata lalu berkata"baiklah tunggu sebentar pesanan nona dan tuan akan datang" setelahnya ia melenggang pergi menuju dapur kedai memberitahukan juru masak yang akan membuat hidangan pesanan untuk Hinata dan Shikamaru yang menunggu dengan tenang.

…

Selalu saja begini presiden yang kurang ajar yang ku kenal ini gemar sekali memelukku membuatku kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas menyusuri istana yang luas ini.

Ia aneh, ia tak pernah melakukan lebih dari ini. Bukan aku menginginkan tapi semenjak munculnya Presiden di kehidupanku ia sama sekali tak pernah melakukan pelecahan padaku kecuali untuk pelukannya terhadapku.

Dan kami kini menyantap makanan berkelas di meja makan yang memanjang juga hanya ditempati kami berdua dan pelayan berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan kami tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung menyatap makanan yang telah terhidangkan.

Kini Aku berdoa bersyukur pada Tuhan diberi makanan yang melimpah.

Ku lirik Presiden di depanku, ia memandangku ketika ku memandangnya,ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku mencari perhatian menggoda padaku.

'Demi indung bapa dan roh halus, Aku membencinya tuhan' diriku membatin.

/

Seorang gadis memakai tudung berdiri sendiri tak bergeming walaupun hujan membasahinya kini.

Gadis itu terdiam diri di depan kedai yang Shikamaru dan Hinata kunjungi.

Ia membuka tudung di kepalanya memperlihatkan rambut kuning menyilaukan mirip Naruto dan wajah manisnya , gadis itu adalah...

Tbc

Ket: PHH= Polisi Anti Huru-Hara

Panzer: kendaraan tempur yang digerakan oleh roda.

Hello- hello sekedar bertanya apakah terlalu gaje lah nama penname ku ini ya sehingga tak satupun pembaca yang meng fav kan author ini yang hanya manusia biasa.

Sempat-sempatlah bertanya via pm atau bbm di 741F358C

Balasan review

...

Eng maaf tidak sempat membalas karena kuota internet telah habis tetet...

...

Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan melirik fanfic yang hambar ini semoga kalian diberikan rahmat dan cahaya kebaikan menghampiri kalian.

Sampai jumpa

Ayo dukung kemerdekaan Pasundan

Jangan sia-siakan hidup kalian dengan hal hal yang buruk karena kalian akan menerima karmanya nanti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Re ' Neo Mine Lurvs Montè**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukeFemNaruto**

**seminggu telah berlalu dan hari ini Pak Presiden memanggil Badut untuk menghiburnya dari penatnya.**

**Pa**da hari ini diri ini sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri menahan tawa dan sakit di perut ini. Badut istana menghiburku yang kacau karena permasalahan hidup ini. Badut itu berpenampilan aneh memakai riasan wajah yang tebal dan pantatnya besar karena pengaruh balon karet yang ia pasang di belakang pantatnya yang tertutupi kostum badutnya. Ia berpantonim, melakukan aksi menjuggling berbagai macam barang dengan tangannya dan oh lihat ia bisa melakukan trik sulap yang menakjubkan mehilangkan uang koin digenggaman tangannya.

Badut lucu itu mengajakku bermain dengannya dan ku sambut itu dengan suka hati . Badut itu menggiringku menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan putih yang tampak tak asing bagiku. Badut itu membawaku ke tengah-tengah pertunjukannya dan aku hampir lupa sang Presiden yang sedang mengawasiku dari singgasananya yang terpaut 1 meter tingginya dari tempat duduk khusus yang ku tempati.

Al kisah bermula ketika sang badut akan memulai aksinya mengeluarkan sesuatu benda dari dalam saku kostumnya, ia " ohokk...ohokkk" melemparkan bom asap di tengah -tengah tempat pertunjukan tersebut. Diriku dibawa lari oleh sang badut meninggalkan tempat itu , badut berlari akupun ikut berlari karena tanganku ditarik olehnya dan tampaknya Presiden tidak menyadarinya karena bom asap itu mengkabuti seluruh tempat itu tanpa terkecuali tempat singgasana yang ditempati Presiden.

Badut itu berhenti berlari, akupun ikut berhenti berlari tapi tanganku masih dipegang olehnya. Dan sesaat aku kembali memandang sarung tangan yang badut itu kenakan dan aku tertohok ,melihat logo Fareuh onsagos terpampang tercetak jelas di sarung tangan itu.

" Kauuuuu..." tunjukku padanya dan ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresiku yang kelihatannya tampak aneh di penglihatannya.

" wah , Kau langsung mengenaliku rupanya, anak bos." katanya padaku berkeca pinggang lalu menunjuk hidupku dan entah disengaja atau tidak tangan yang menunjuk itu menyentuh bagian hidungku yang sensitif.

" Fareuh Onsagos, kau anak buah Ayahku kan?" tanyaku padanya dan ia hanya tertawa lalu kembali menunjuk-menunjuk dan menyetuh hidungku.

" ya, kau memang benar, Aku Fareuh Onsagos, lebih tepatnya anggota organisasi hebat itu" bangganya , ia melepaskan atribut kebadutannya dan menghapus riasan di wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terpampang sudah wajah ganteng di depanku membuatku tambah tertohok. " apa ia pria simpanan Ayahku?" batinku sangsi karena ayahku seorang Homo dan aku tambah sangsi jika pria beratribut badut itu memang benar-benar simpanan Ayahku.

" kau bukan Kekasih Ayahku kan ?" tanyaku padanya yang langsung cemberut mendengar pertanyaanku.

" Kau, ketinggalan Informasi rupanya. Pantas saja di daerah mu tinggalkan pegunungan yang tinggi sekali jadi orang-orangnya agak primitif sepertimu" tunjuknya lagi padaku dan mengejekku Primitif.

" ckkk, Ayo jawab pertanyaanku, Badut! Kau kekasih ayahku bukan ?'' tanyaku agak nyolot padanya.

" kau, belum tahu rupannya ?" katanya sok misterius.

" tahu apa?" kataku ketus.

" kau belum tahu Bos Minato sudah kembali Normal dan kini ia menikahi seorang perawan Tua dari Etnis Senju bernama Tsunade dan dari hubungan resmi mereka lahirlah 3 orang adikmu dari ibu yang berbeda dan mereka berdua hidup bahagia di sebuah rumah di pedesaan yang letaknya jauh sekaliii dari sini." tuturnya panjang lebar dan menggebu-gebu tuturnya.

" hah, Syukurlah kalau Ayahku sudah mempunyai Istri baru bukan kekasih sesama jenisnya yang baru. Dan kau siapa namamu? Ku mengelus dadaku lalu memincingkan mataku pada pria yang membawaku kabur dari Istana Presiden itu.

" baiklah perkenalkan Namaku Sasori, dan Aku adalah calon Suamimu , Naru-Hime? "

"ekhh" responku terkaget mendegar penuturannya.

/

Sasuke sang Presiden merasa dibodohi oleh seorang badut dan ia kehilangan permata hatinya yang berharga yaitu calon ibu dari anak-anaknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke murka habis sudah amarahnya ia memerintahkan seluruh prajurit istananya untuk mencari Naruto dan meringkus sang badut untuk ia gantung di menara Sondragh , menara tertinggi di ibukota, Rouhan City.

Tentara bintang merah juga turut andil mencari si badut dan calon ibu Negara yang kelak akan mendampingi hidup sang presiden dan menjadi Ibu Negara pertama di Negara itu dikarenakan Presiden pertama dan kedua Republik HI adalah seorang perempuan yaitu Uzumaki Mito dari etnis timur Uzu sebagai Presiden pertama dan Rei Chiyo dari etnis gurun pasir Suna yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Kedua Republik Hi dan kedua presiden perempuan tersebut berasal dari etnis Timur sedangkan Sasuke adalah Presiden laki-laki dan dari etnis Barat pertama yang pernah memimpin negeri itu sebagai Presiden.

Presiden Otoriter itu gelisah berjalan bolak-balik menunggu kepastian Naruto dan membawanya lagi ke sisinya. Ia tampaknya Stress, dan baru pertama kalinya bagi Presiden itu mengalami depresi hanya karena seorang perempuan. Dan sesaat sesudahnya Presiden itu ambruk dan kepalanya tanpa sengaja menghantam ubin istana keras membuat kening Presiden itu berdarah dan seluruh pembantu di istana itu berhamburan mendakati sang Presiden lalu salah satu pengawalnya membawanya ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan Presiden itu yang tampaknya kelelahan dan depresi berat.

/

" kau serius ? Kau calon suamiku?" tanyaku pada Sasori yang kini malah asik memancing di sungai dekat Hutan pembatas antara wilayah Rouhan city dengan Wilayah Provinsi Nara tempat dimana Letnan kepercayaan sang Presiden di lahirkan.

" Aku serius, mana mungkin aku mau membawamu kabur dari Istana keotoriteran tersebut kalau hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan yang bukan siapa -siapaku, jadi ku katakan sekali lagi, Aku ini adalah calon suamimu." ujar Sasori bersikeras jika ia memang calon suamiku lalu ia berhasil menarik ikan dengan pancingannya dan ia menyerahkan ikan itu kepadaku.

" bakarlah! Kau bisakan ? " Sasori melempar tali pancingnya dan kembali asik memancing sedangkan aku langsung mencuci ikan itu di sebelah Sasori yang tengah asik memancing.

" tentu saja aku bisa, tapi uhmm...Kau akan membawaku kemana? Apakah kita akan ke Provinsi Nara?" tanyaku pada Sasori yang tampak serius sekita ketika ku menanyainya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Kota Magroi sekaligus membebaskan adik perempuan ku diperbudak disana ." Sasori kembali lagi terlihat asik memancing dan aku pun selesai mencuci ikan yang diberikan Sasori padaku.

Aku jadi penasaran ketika ia bilang " akan membebaskan adikku yang diperbudak disana" aku jadi menduga-duga bila adiknya juga korban perempuan etnis terbantai yang dipekerjakan paksa dengan upah minim di beberapa pabrik alutista dan material milik negara yang terhitung banyak di negara otoriter ini.

" apakah adikmu korban perempuan etnis terbantai yang dipekerjakan paksa?" tanyaku padanya , kini aku sudah membakar ikan itu dan diri ini juga memegang tusuk yang menusuk ikan itu.

"Ya, dan Aku juga ingin menikahimu setelah membebaskan adikku di Magroi dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan sepuluh anak yang kita miliki" jawabnya dan keinginannya ia beberkan padaku.

"ekhhhh...ki-kita kan baru mengenal satu sama lain, mana mungkin kau memutuskan sesuatu seperti itu." protesku padanya yang seenaknya dan aku pun mendekatinya untuk menghajarnya yang keterlaluan.

"dasar badut sialan!" amukku memukulinya yang berguling-guling menikmati sensasi pukulanku.

Blurr!

entah disengaja atau tidak ia menarik tanganku dan seketika aku oleng dan tercebur ke sungai yang mengalir tenang tempat sasori memancing ikan-ikan yang ku panggang itu.

Tbc

maaf bila pendek dan kurang begitu mengerti jalan ceritanya dan moga-moga chap depan segudang dan kalian pasti senang.


End file.
